


all the different kinds of laughing

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fluffy Junsu/Changmin, snow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the different kinds of laughing

When they get three days off in December, but aren't allowed to leave Japan, Junsu nags and wheedles until Changmin agrees to come skiing with him. They spend more time trying to make each other lose balance and fall over than actually skiing, pulling and shoving and screaming with laughter, taking breaks to push up goggles and steal kisses behind trees, trusting the ski outfits to keep them from being recognised.  
  
Junsu wakes in the middle of the night to an empty space behind him in the bed, and wanders through the chalet until he finds Changmin standing just outside. Changmin turns slightly and smiles at the first crunch of Junsu's shoes on snow.  
  
"Thanks for making me come along," Changmin says before Junsu even begins to voice a question.  
  
"Well, now you owe me," Junsu replies, steps up beside Changmin, and pulls one of those too-long arms around himself.


End file.
